Episode 45
Satan's Descent (サタン降臨 Satan Kōrin) is 45th episode of Fary Tail anime. It aired on September 6, 2010. Lucy Heartfilia, with the help of Loke, defeats Bickslow. Freed Justine, after fighting Cana Alberona, fights and tortures Elfman before his sister Mirajane's eyes. The sight allows her to unleash her dormant Magical power and with it, she fights Freed. Synopsis Loke and Lucy are fighting together to defeat Bixlow. Loke’s attacks are physical and directed to the dolls, so Bixlow thinks of himself as safe for as long as he keeps his distance. He attacks Lucy, but Loke shields her, refusing to let any attack touch her. Lucy sees this as her chance, and Happy flies her to Bixlow. She achieves to hit him with her whip, and Loke reveals that while Bixlow is redoubtable as a long-distance user, his physique is not strong. Feeling cornered, he removes his mask to reveal his Figure Eyes. Happy orders everyone to close their eyes, and explains that every Raijinshuu has a special ability located in his eyes. While Evergreen uses this as her main magic, Bixlow does not. With his Figure Eyes, he is able to control even human souls. Loke and Lucy keep their eyes closed, but by doing so they are open to Bixlow’s attacks. Loke suggests Lucy close his gate and take shelter into Horologium, but Lucy, trusting Loke, asks him to find a solution. And so he does. He wants Lucy to charge in when he hears his signal. Then, he uses Lion Flare to illuminate the whole area, forcing Bixlow’s Eyes closed. At this moment Lucy attacks and traps him with her whip. Bixlow cries that Loke cannot defeat him, but Loke responds that he is not what he used to be. He explains he found Lucy, and gained all, not to say more powers with her as his Master. He shouts that Love makes Spirits stronger, and unleashes his Regulus Impact upon Bixlow. Bixlow is defeated. He gives Lucy her keys (once more), but not before showing her an “I Love Lucy” sign. Back at the Hall, Gajeel, Levy and Natsu learn of Lucy’s victory. Gajeel is incredulous of this, but Natsu affirms that Lucy is strong. While they bicker, Levy finally cracks Freed’s code, and is able to release them. Elsewhere, Mirajane finds a wounded Elfman in the floor. She apologizes to him, feeling that during Fairy Tail’s crises she was unable to help. Elfman tries to calm her down by telling her to smile at anyone when the battle is over, but ineffectively. Mirajane sobs, guilt-ridden... Meanwhile, Cana and Juvia are looking for Laxus when they meet Freed. He cages them with his Runes, and forces them to fight each-other, if they want to leave. He also calls Juvia the Phantom woman, which makes Cana furious, but saddens Juvia. She takes her Water form, and after assuring that Freed will fight the winner fairly, propels herself in the air. Freed deduces that she is trying to leave the cage, but in fact Juvia is approaching the Lacrimas. She says that if it’s between her friends and herself, she will lead the way, and she destroys one, while the Body Link magic takes effect. She precipitates, and the runes are revoked. In her last conscious words, she expresses that she wants people to accept her as a member of Fairy Tail, but Cana says they already have. She cries that she is her friend and an amazing Fairy Tail wizard, which makes Juvia happy, as she faints. Meanwhile Natsu and Gajeel have split up and are looking for Laxus. In the same time Gajeel is talking to someone named Master Ivan, and the master responds that for the time being his mission is to gain the Fairy Tail members trust, and not to get discovered. He orders him to act as a full fledged Fairy Tail member, and adds that Fairy Tails punishment will soon come. Mirajane and Elfman unknowingly enter Cana’s and Freed’s battlefield, and watch as Cana gets defeated. Elfman intervenes, but Freed, deeming him defeated since his match with Eve, uses his Yami no Ecriture on him, mouthing Pain. Elfman enters a world of pain, and after that Freed uses Suffering, Fear. Mirajane watches, feeling useless, and begging Freed to stop. He doesn’t and uses his final move, Yami no Ecriture: Annihilation. This sends Mirajane in a state of shock, in which she remembers the final moments of Lisanna, the pain she went through, and imagines the death of her only living sibling. Then it happens. Mirajane’s magical power reawakens in a blast of light. Her voice changes tone, a tail appears, her hands become claw-like, and she develops a scar in her face, much like Elfman’s. The ground around her crumbles and rocks levitate, in order to welcome Mirajane’s magic, Satan Soul. She jumps at Freed, who is forced to use his Yami no Ecriture: Wings to try and evade her, but to no end. Mirajane releases her wings too, and follows him, and attacks with many Darkness based attacks. Freed is obviously out of his depth, so he uses his most dangerous technique on himself, Yami no Ecriture: Darkness. This turns Freed into a demon too, but Mirajane still has the upper hand. While fighting, she uses various elements combined with her Darkness style, like water and lighting. She manages to incapacitate Freed. When she approaches to deliver the final blow, Lisanna’s face and last smile appear to her, and she deactivates her transformation. She loses the will to fight, and reminds Freed of their relationship as nakamas. This deeply touches Freed, who confesses that he never wanted to attack, and makes him cries in guilt. With this, the battle of Fairy Tail is near its conclusion. Laxus is the only one left, alongside Natsu, Gajeel, Erza and Mystogan. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Lucy Heartfilia, Happy & Leo vs. Bickslow (concluded) *Cana Alberona vs. Freed Justine (started and concluded) *Elfman vs. Freed Justine (started and concluded) *Mirajane vs. Freed Justine (started and concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * ** * * * * * * * *Shikigami Magic * * ** ** * * Spells used * * *Dark Écriture: Teleportation * *Summoned Lightning * * * * * *Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over * *Darkness Stream * *Evil Spark * * *Evil Explosion *Soul Extinction Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *Hand to Hand Combat Weapons used *Whip *Magic Ring *Sword *Magic Cards Navigation Category:Episodes